


Night Hunter

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Hetalia (Dragon AU!) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, Hetalia: Axis Powers - Freeform, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~I live with my brothers and sisters for thousands and thousands of years. Nothing stopped us, that was until the Knights showed up. Them against a thousand of us. We were over confident about our power, we were slaughter. That was until two Knights came to us, they showed no fear. A albino and a blond came to us, they wanted to help us grow again.</p><p>I allowed them to help, I could see they didn't want to harm us. I entrusted them with two of our eggs. One was midnight black and the other a silvery white. I told them what would happen if anyone found out about us, I then placed a bond with them to us. So no other dragons can harm them.</p><p>That was a thousand years ago, and now I have several more to be awakening. The black one and the white one already hatched, only one had opened its soul to us. And now, we are awake.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Will come back up when Fight or Flight is complete.

Yup! There will be a new Hetalia Au! Story~ it will be dragons! I might put two stories at a end. Sadly, I have no motivation to contuine these two stories. One of them, I put it on a stop. Completely... Heres how it's going to start. Introduction! Or an insite about this story~

\------------

I live with my brothers and sisters for thousands and thousands of years. Nothing stopped us, that was until the Knights showed up. Them against a thousand of us. We were over confident about our power, we were slaughter. That was until two Knights came to us, they showed no fear. A albino and a blond came to us, they wanted to help us grow again.

I allowed them to help, I could see they didn't want to harm us. I entrusted them with two of our eggs. One was midnight black and the other a silvery white. I told them what would happen if anyone found out about us, I then placed a bond with them to us. So no other dragons can harm them. That was a thousand years ago, and now I have several more to be awakening. The black one and the white one already hatched, only one had opened its soul to us.

And now, we are awake.

\-------------

So tell me, are you excited for this one~ currently I am thinking of how the chapter should start. The Hetalia characters are still countries. The ones that died in Hetalia are still alive but are hidden for a purpuse. I already know what America will be. Also I will list the different type of dragons below here

~ There's the

Dragon feather

Black feathered dragon

plain dragon (besically no feathers)

Chested feathered

dragon Star light dragon (I will explain that one later and will be important)

Ivy Dragon

Icewarded Dragon

Thats it for now until I think of more. This will contain fan characters and original characters, [ex. Saint Helena, California, Berlin...].

If you want you character to enter please copy and fill in the information.

Name (human name): Country name: Quick info: Likes (this will be extermly important, and this will explain what dragon type they would be):

Thank you for reading this~


	2. New brothers

The sun was barely setting as we plan our attack. We dragons are born to fight and fly. We fight for our dead brothers and sisters. We fly for our dreams, for the rushing wind through our wings, to since our freedom. 

We were about to leave, to fight those who fight against us, those two related animals with our silver, gold, and other metals. That we gain through our ranking, hunting, and battling. We breath fire while they breath air. Two out of several "high" and "low" races. Im higher trained, that's because I am no plain dragon... No, I am-

It's with not could be heard throughout the chamber. "Come in." Quickly the creaky door open up to two-legged race. One had white hair with red eyes ,while the other was smaller but it had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. 

Everyone in the chamber jumped from the sights of them. I knew a little more than my brothers and sisters. Quickly noticing this, neither one is wearing our metals. Looking into their eyes, I could tell something will happen that could change. "I am Prussia set of Germania, older brother of Holy Roman Empire, a knight to our fellow king." Boldly like anything I have ever heard. 

"I am Holy Roman Empire, son of Germania, younger brother Prussia, a knight alongside with our king." The little one spoken after the older one. I nodded at them, "I am Saint Helena, daughter of none, mother plentiful, queen of my fellow brothers and sisters. Why travel so long away from your king ,little ones?" Walking closer, away from the door, as it shut slightly. Little did I know they will change my kingdom forever. 

"We've come to help your kingdom, grow from all the wrongdoings, we separated us from them, as they kill your kins left and right." Knowing this I nodded once more. "It seems to be. Why help us, I understand to be covered it enemies blood, but I normally don't get visitors from another race other than mine." The little one, Holy Roman Empire, rarely spoken while the other ,Prussia, spoken more often than I liked. At least he is answering my questions. With this I knew a trail will happen to earn our trust. 

"I want to help a fellow queen who will soon cease to exist. Which is something I cannot take to loose." 

Looking into his eyes, I understood. He doesn't need to explain anymore. "I can feel your heart, it's beating, wanting freedom. If this is your wish, welcome two-legged brothers." Doing this I walked towards them. Seeing them closer, I knew I could trust them. Quietly I drew a circle with symbols of our language and a star on the inside. With this I chanted upon my two new brothers. Only dragons could repeat, spell, speak, and write these letters down. 

I chanted to the end of the verse and smiled at them. Calling upon my chambers and halls of our two new brother. Our brothers and sisters cheered while others didn't. Asking them to follow me, I guide them to another room. Except this one is filled with eggs, dragon eggs, our species. Moving aside to let themselves choose who will guide them into choosing their baby brothers or sisters and themselves more over. "Choose yourself a brother or a sister, who will guide you through your adventure." 

Prussia picked a midnight black egg, which are a little normal for sisters to lay. "Good choice brother, you have a Black Armored Dragon. Though some black armored dragons are not smart, doesn't mean they are not battle experts." 

Holy Roman Empire picked up a silvery white egg, which is a little rare for our sisters. "Well chosen as well, what you have there is a Crystal Dragon. Crystal dragons are not the best for fighting, but they can sweet talk someone into doing something good or horrible throughout the races. There scales are made of pure crystal rock and cannot be broken in any way, shape, or form." 

With this, we walked back through the chambers. Knowing this our brothers and sisters looked at us. Ignoring them was the best I can do at them moment. Taking them outside I spoke to them, "I will see you when your eggs hatch. The eggs can change shape to hide. But be careful about the temperature wise." With that being said and done, they were gone. Walking back inside we plan our battle before it begins.


End file.
